


I Spy

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Flying, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sky Watch, Teasing, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Claude tries to tries to entertain himself during Sky Watch. Lysithea is not amused.Written for Fluffcember Day 17: "Pegasus riding"
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia & Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 3





	I Spy

“I spy something…. blue,” Claude said, leaning back casually on his wyvern, unconcerned with the fact that he was literally flying hundreds of feet in the air.

“Come on, Claude,” Lysithea said, irritated, “we need to take sky watch seriously!” She was sitting up diligently on her pegasus, looking quite dignified.

They were flying alongside each other in a lazy glide, so they could hear each other quite well (much to Lysithea’s displeasure). Lysithea’s hair flapped behind her, exposing her neck to the cool breeze.

“Just play along,” Claude insisted, turning his head to look her way and curling his lip. His hair ruffled violently in the wind, the braid whipping across his amused face.

The younger student sighed. “Is it the sky?”

Claude cracked a wide grin. “Ding ding ding!” He gestured to her. “Okay, now it’s your turn.”

“Pass,” Lysithea said, looking straight ahead.

“Alright...” the trickster said, taking her sass in stride. “I spy something… white.”

Lysithea flicked her eyes around, taking in the wide range of sky surrounding her. Great puffy clouds hovered above them, white as fallen snow.

“The clouds,” Lysithea said.

“Two in a row!” Claude clapped, “geez Lyssie, you’re a natural at this game.”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
